Hungry Eyes
by AngelofDeathlyDarkness
Summary: Hinamori Amu is part of a government-bred pod of assasins.Her name is Maximum Thirteen,the notorious killer from District 13. When She is forced to go undercover in Cross High,she meets hungry-eyed Tsukiyomi Ikuto. does she love him enough not to kill?


**Prologue:**

**-Breathe-**

I looked him in the eyes. Such hungry eyes.

The blood seeped past my fingers, staining my sleeve. I could feel the life pouring from me, and he only watched.

He didn't move, just stared at me. Why wouldn't he help me?

Damn the tears! They filled my eyes, overflowing and streaming down my face. This wasn't fair. I'd die pathteic in his mind. I wasn't supposed to die this way.

Why'd they kill me? Why did he help? And…why did I still love him? It wasn't as if he ever showed me any affection. Ren was correct; he was dangerous to me.

But all I'd done was teach him the right way in my mind. And he and I had prayed together. So why was he doing this? Damn all the why's!

The tears blurred my vision but I saw his overlong midnight-blue locks hanging in his cold sapphire eyes. He towered over me in black, his form like Death himself come for me.

I gave him a pained look. "This…this wasn't supposed to happen," I said weakly, the blood forming a dark, gruesome puddle around my limp body.

My skin was white as snow now, and I was cold…so cold.

He bent down to me, looking me directly in the face. "But it did happen. I win, Thirteen. You've lost. And you've been killed. People like you shouldn't be allowed to walk the Earth alive. You don't even have the right to call yourself Hinamori Amu." His voice was dark and threatening, disgusted with me.

I couldn't blame him. I was disgusted with myself too. I had killed so many people—he was right. I didn't deserve to live at all. And so maybe District 13 sending in Eleven to kill me was for the best.

But…I still couldn't believe that _Ikuto _had shot me and Eleven. I extended my hand, fingernails painted with dark-blue. It had become my favorite color over the months I'd been in disguise at Cross High School.

"Tsukyomi Ikuto…thank you. Take care of Utau and Min. I ask you to watch over Mel and Ami too…they never killed anyone. I am sorry that I lied to you." The talking made me cough blood up onto the pavement, but I still forced myself to go on.

"I was bred for killing. We all were…I just disappointed my grandmother and my sisters by letting myself be controlled. When I was Amu, you liked her a lot…but when you found out I was Thirteen, you despised me. And it's not the killer Amu that you've met—it's really me. I've waken up after all these years and I am so thankful to die myself."

The tears still flowed and blood dried on my lips. But still I smiled against the pain. Ikuto's eyes still looked cold. Though I could see the understanding behind them.

"I came here to kill you tonight. Not Amu. I came to kill the hitman that works for the government, Maximum Thirteen. But I ended up killing Hinamori Amu instead." he said calmly, tears also brimming beneath the coldness in his expression.

"Remember when you thought I was a preistess? And we prayed together at the Temple? I really am a priestess, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And I prayed for salvation for what I was doing every single day of my life…I will miss you."

"But do not kill the killer, kill the source. Destroy District Thirteen, and you've destroyed the evil…"

Then I died. Right there on the road. Slowly my head fell to the pavement, staining my hair with my blood and tears, which ran from my dead eyes.

**Chapter 1**

**-Undercover In A NightClub-**

**AMU POV:**

I walked quickly. A song blared from each speaker in the probe lights, something called S.E.X (DO NOT OWN IT). This club was full of dirty dancers, thrashing it up into the late night.

It sickened me to see the lustful lips of guys' on girls' necks, but I pushed myself on through the crowd.

I was in a long black wig, the strands brushing my waist, and I had in green contacts. Yuna had dressed me in a red strapless shirt that hugged me tightly, and black pants with high-heeled boots.

I clutched a red plastic purse that had been altered to hide my handgun, and pushed through the crowd to the side of the blinking dance floor.

There were balconies to the second and third floor, where more clubsters danced and watched their fellow air-heads breaking the dancefloor apart.

I took off my Ray-Bans and my trenchcoat at one of the tables, straightening my wig. I pressed my earring and said in a low voice, "Target's in sight. Mikaru, Yuna, you there?"

"Rodger. Follow the protocall this time, okay? Take him when you have the right timing. And don't—_please_—don't cause a scene." Yuna's light voice replied.

"Don't screw this up, Thirteen." Mikaru's dark voice said lowly through his end of the speaker. He was outside the door of this club, waiting in the SUV.

"Name one kill I've failed." There was no answer. "I didn't think so. Now, Mikaru, keep the car warm. This will take only a moment." I said, then clicked my comunicator off.

"Make it sexy—if there's one thing that Misao Comasaki cannot resist, it's a sexy girl." Yuna had said earlier that evening, when she'd been instructing me on my new assignment.

I strode through that club, swinging my small hips and working my perfect body for all it was worth.

This was degrading, but sometimes being a hitman ment humiliating yourself. And I was in disguise so no one would recognize me after that night anyway.

I just wanted to get it over with and get home to Mel and Ami.

I spotted Misao there—sitting at a table in the VIP section of the bar, three strippers around him. _Someone's a happy boy_, I thought as I made my way over.

He looked up at me with ginger hair and tan skin—not very good-looking. "Hello there, beautiful. Need a date for tonight?"

I had to keep from vommiting. "Of course." I said despite my will. This went against everything I stood for but I knew better than to challenge or go against my orders from the Captain.

I led him out onto the dancefloor, into the center, and began dirty dancing like everyone else. But every time he tried to put a hand on me, I spun away quickly.

The song was drawing to an end, thank God.

When it hit the last note and he gave me a stupid smirk, I gave a sexy grin at the same time pulling my handgun from my pants.

And I shot him.

**----**

**Amu: oohh! I'm a killer. I like! ^_^**

**Mikaru: You're so weird. Why were you assigned to be my partner again? (Turns to Angel of Darkness)**

**Angel of Darkness: Uh…I felt like it…?**

**REVIEW PLEASSSEEE!!!!**


End file.
